


Kiss of Judas

by Doctoring



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Biblical Allusions, First Kiss, Forced Identity Reveal, Identity Reveal, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, if you squint really hard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctoring/pseuds/Doctoring
Summary: While waiting for the next step on a hit, Deadpool reflected on his past year with Spidey, convincing himself that they were a lot closer than they really were. His rash actions led to consequences he was never prepared to handle.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52
Collections: Spideypool Priest Fest 2020





	Kiss of Judas

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the amazing artwork by Gensyz (in fic!) and one of our many headcannons on how Wade could (un)intentionally betray Peter, akin to the Kiss of Judas betrayal. It’s a fast and loose interpretation of that ‘cause, well, Wade is just a bit more daft than Judas in this version.
> 
> Also, many thanks to [Jen](/users/yenyen/pseuds/Jennicide) for betaing!! BLESS YOU!!

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart, but the very next day—_

“You said you preferred hard-shell and, man, should have seen that as a sign.”

Wade continued to sing along to Wham!’s _Last Christmas_ , changing words on occasion as he reflected on his last Christmas with Spidey.

They had ended the night foiling a string of robberies and other such crimes well past midnight. When Spider-Man made a comment about missing out on the end of Christmas, Deadpool had to explain the concept of Boxing Day to him over some tacos from a late-night cantina. It didn’t take long for Wade to halt his rant about the “sin” that was hard-shelled tacos, not when he heard Spidey laugh for the first time. The last few icicles on his heart from Vanessa’s death had seemed to melt away, and, with each revived beat, Wade felt himself become more infatuated with this neighborhood hero.

Wade had only seen Spidey’s lips, chin, and throat that night, with Spidey pointing out that he was “not much of a _masked_ hero without the mask.” It took nearly six months for Spidey to finally pull the mask up above his nose when the burrito he’d been trying to eat turned out to be too much of a mess. It took everything in Wade not to pull the mask up the rest of the way so he could finally see the face of the man who had completely stolen his heart at that point. He settled for a kiss on the cheek, which Spidey reciprocated with a fist to the gut.

That wasn’t the first time Wade had tried to kiss him and certainly wouldn’t be the last. In fact, on the first night this month, nearly a year later, Wade had kissed him full on the mouth as they were celebrating bringing down a major gang boss with ease. Spidey had raised his mask for some reason, but after Wade’s stunt, he’d quickly pulled it back over his mouth and started his sentence over again, stating what food truck they should hit up to continue their celebration. Wade just followed him blindly, his thoughts too focused on determining if he really felt Spidey kiss him back or not.

It’d been over three weeks, and Wade still couldn’t get the kiss out of his mind. The only thing that managed to distract him from it was that, after dinner, Spidey had told him his name.

“Peter.”

Wade finally had a name to put to the half-of-a-face that occupied his heart.

_Last Christmas_ started playing again over Wade’s phone, thanks to him queuing it up a few dozen times. This time though, he mumbled out short lines about Peter’s name, lips, laugh, and the like to the tune of the song. As he hummed along, Wade looked up information about his next hit in the encrypted files on his phone. Something about the target seemed off to him.

Wade had stopped taking up missions the more he got to know Spidey, especially after long talks involving morals and what it really meant to take a life. However, Wade wanted to give Peter an amazing Christmas gift and to pay off his rent for the next few months, so when he was offered $30k on top of his usual rate, he couldn’t refuse. However, the target seemed much too young to die and too… innocent. As far as Wade could tell, he wasn’t directly involved in any crime, though being the leading PhD candidate working for Oscorp did raise a few red flags.

_But why take out this Soon-to-be-Dr.-Parker kid and not the Os Man himself?_

Looking at his notes again, Wade determined that P. Parker probably rose through the ranks as quickly as he had by illicit means. That was his only explanation for how a grad student could become project manager in less than a year whereas actual credentialed scientists, who were working at Oscorp for decades, were having to answer to Parker. The target almost didn’t seem worth it to Wade, but he had already agreed to this team mission; there was no way he could betray his squadron by backing out now.

Wade studied the three blurry photos again, knowing that he should be focused on the eyes, but there was something about the nose that seemed… familiar… though he couldn’t say why.

Shrugging it off, Wade pocketed his phone and slowly started dancing through the pews. His thoughts were now back to reflecting on the kiss he’d shared with Peter and how likely it was he could get a real kiss from Webs soon. Wade figured it would have to wait another night, however. He was supposed to wait in this recently abandoned church for his target. A few mercenary buddies had been hired as well to corner the target in the church. All Wade had to do was confirm the target then help take him out.

_Shouldn’t be hard, right? Dude’s a nerd. Probably only lifts paperwork. But still… it’s basically Christmas and—_

He thought about telling his crew to postpone the mission in lieu of trying to catch Spidey under some mistletoe, but with the promise of an immediate payout for the job being done tonight, Wade thought it might be best to get Spidey that present first as incentive.

_Really sweep my Petey-pie off his feet that way!_

“This year, to save—"

Wade stopped spinning around and singing when he heard a commotion start up outside the church. He checked the time and realized he still had about ten more minutes before the target was scheduled to show up. With a hand on his gun, just in case, Wade took a few cautious steps towards the front of the church. Almost immediately, the sound stopped, and Wade relaxed. Before he could remove his hand from the gun, a side door to the sanctuary opened and someone slipped inside. Nearly stumbling as he pivoted towards the door, Wade noticed Spidey slowly and quietly trying to shut it behind him. He watched as Spidey turned and spotted him, immediately raising his arms to attack with webbing before sighing out in relief.

“Wade!” Spider-Man raised his mask up over his mouth. “I thought that you were—”

A sound outside caused Spidey to stop short and sprint towards Wade. He already had his mask pulled off without a second thought, too focused on finding the first opportunity to kiss his crush.

“I’ve never been more glad to see you! There’s—”

“REALLY!?”

“—a bunch of these awful—”

Wade grabbed Peter and pulled him in the last few inches until he was flushed against him. In one swift motion, Wade slid a hand up underneath Peter’s mask and removed it too, careful to hold onto it so it didn’t drop to the floor. He noted how Peter had raised a hand to stop him but didn’t and took that as a sign to continue. He barely registered that Peter had said something when he leaned down and pressed their lips together. 

Feeling Peter’s hand grab onto his, Wade deepened the kiss before he realized he’d jumped the gun, not even taking the time to admire the face he had been wanting to see for nearly a year now.

Pulling back and failing to suppress his silly grin, Wade gazed down at Peter’s face. It was then that Wade realized why the nose in the target photos seemed familiar; it was Peter’s nose, just without the strain of the mask across it. Peter stared back up at him, a look of surprise written on his face, but one corner of his mouth was turned up in a shy smile. However, the expression soon faltered as Wade’s face contorted into an expression of grief. His heart refused to heed the connections his mind was making.

_Parker… As in_ Peter _Parker?_

_He did say he was a grad student… in some science field… almost done with his studies… and with a really sweet corporate internship…_

_But that nose… that mouth… How did I not see—_

_No. Not worth the $30k bonus, not even 30 times that much, I—_

“We just needed you to confirm the hit, not kiss it.” Both men jerked their heads towards the church’s front door where two mercenaries stepped out from the shadows, weapons drawn.

Wade looked back at Spidey and felt his heart drop as Peter’s look of surprise turned into one of terror. Peter snatched the mask back and struggled to slip it on, sputtering angrily all the while. Wade barely registered the question “How could you!?” before he heard a voice in the back of the church again.

The sound of his panting breath and the blood rushing through his ears drowned out all of the voices ringing within the sanctuary. There was no good way out of this, not without at least one more betrayal.

-end-


End file.
